The ancient scrolls of Minecraftia: Book I
by TheNeonWarrior
Summary: Great Mage, John Harrison, makes three scrolls that has sacred spells that can save Minecraftia, and destroy the evil. He dies shortly after he makes the scrolls, and buries them, hoping a great adventurer may find them someday... (ACCEPTING OCS, AND RATED T FOR VIOLENCE!)
1. Chapter 1: The three scrolls

Chapter one:

The three scrolls

1678

John's POV

"_Elcrasium, alecrado, moise_!" I mutter, waving my wand over the three new scrolls that I had just made. I hear screams and smell fire- they're here already! I shove the scrolls that will change the course of history into my satchel, and saddle up onto my horse.

I sigh, and race off down Main Street of the city of Els Deois. The city was going down in flames… all because of me. Yes, the soldiers who were raiding the town were looking for me. And, the scrolls. Sweat was pouring down my face; I needed to get out of here. Suddenly, I see a soldier terrorizing a little girl and her mother.

"Give me the scrolls!" The soldier bellows. "I- I don't know what y- you're talking about!" The mother says. The soldier raises his sword, and slays the mother. "MOMMY!" Weeps the girl, tears pouring down her face. The soldier turns to her, and raises his sword again. This time, a jump off my horse, raise my wand, and yell, "_Elka mon quensa_!" The soldier looked at my wand right as the the ball of ice I had summoned turned him frozen ice. The girl was still weeping. What would happen to her? I suddenly realize that her big sister was standing right by her, tied to a fence. I cut the rope, and get back on my horse.

Well, killing the soldier gave me a lot of attention- by the other soldiers. "IT'S HIM! THE SCROLL HOLDER! I SAW HIS FACE!" A soldier yells. "AFTER HIM!" I suddenly see arrows whizzing past my ear. I dodge them as I head out of down, occasionally casting spells with my mage wand at them. By the time I enter the woods, an arrow got my horse in the back right leg. It whinnies, and falls. I grab my satchel and break into a run. I reach for my wand, but then I realize I left it at where my horse wrecked!

I keep running but I then find myself trip over a root, and then everything went black…. I wake up, to find myself in a carriage. My head was aching. I saw that I didn't have my satchel, but I looked in front of me, and saw a man sitting across from me. It was Lord Rymek. Many people have been trying to stop him for years. He has terrorized thousands of people. He overthrew the government almost ten years ago.

I scowled. "Lord Rymek… what do you want with me?" He wickedly smiles. "The scrolls, that I already have, thanks to you." "Rymek, what do you want to do with those scrolls anyway? They're just regular, mage scrolls."

"Well…" says Rymek, "These scrolls are different from most. I know you're trying to defeat me, John!" I hesitate. I needed to get out of here… "I'll let you go if you tell me the spell to destroy these scrolls." Rymek says. I look around the carriage. I needed to find a wand or a weapon. I look around. I finally see two daggers on display above Rymek. I smile. "Rymek... I'll tell you the spell." He smiles and says, "What is it-""_Bulifio_!" I shout. The spell I had shouted made the daggers come to my hands. Rymek realizes what's going on, and grabs his sword. He attempts to jab his sword at my forearm, but I block it with one of my daggers.

This gave me time to stab him in the leg, and then hit him in the head with the hilt of my dagger in my right hand. I then grab his sword and stab in between the eyes. I froze. I just killed Rymek!

I grab the satchel and jump out of the carriage. The driver sees me jump out, and runs after me with his bow. I outran him, and quickly buried the scrolls into the ground. Right after I got done doing that, I felt the arrow of the driver's bow sink into the back of my head. Instead of yelling in pain, I smiled, and died in piece. I felt safe that the most powerful scrolls in the world were hidden, and that someday, a great adventurer may dig them up.

**Hello, my Neon Warriors! I hope you enjoyed my first story so far! I'm looking forward to making this story! So, before I stop the conclusion, I'm going to tell you guys some things Ill be doing with the series!**

**So first, every other chapter I'm going to hold a contest! Yes, prizes will be rewarded! (Minecraft stuff, co-writer, etc.) **

**Second, OCs needed! Here's the form: **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Nickname:**

**Weapon: (Can't be OP!)**

**Background:**

**Class: (Warrior, Mage, Archer, Assassin, Brute.)**

**Extra info:**

**OC FORM WILL CLOSE WHEN THE TENTH CHAPTER COMES OUT!**

**And third, feel free to give me any ideas for the story! I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, remember to like and subscribe- wait. This isn't youtube! Er, as I was saying, remember to follow and favorite! So cya all later, when I post the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The separation of the scrolls

**Hello, my warriors! So before I start this chapter, I'd like to say a few things! First off, thanks for the OCS and support already! I will put in the OCS as soon as possible.**

**Second, this chapter is going to be a bit short. It is just going to quickly show how the scrolls got separated (sorry for spoiler!) so the main characters and OCS will start coming in NEXT chapter, which will be later today due to the short chapter! Anyways, to the story!**

Chapter 2:

The separation of the scrolls

1679

Narrator's POV

It has only been a year since John Harrison hid the scrolls in Garron woods. The land of Minecraftia was astonished that John killed Lord Rymek. Lord Rymek II, the original Rymek's son, was still furious about his father's death. Rymek II made rules stricter about Minecraftia.

Young adventurers were inspired by John, and set out to find the scrolls. They were also very rebellious at times. Anyways, a great storm hit Minecraftia.

Tornadoes went all about, along with other storms. The scrolls got parted by the storm. The first scroll, ended up in a small village known as Matlic, and flew into a chimney of an abandoned house.

The second scroll rode with the wind to a small cave on Mt. Hecta, the most dangerous mountain in Minecraftia. Terrifying monsters, extreme storms, and avalanches.

And finally, the third, made its way to a mage, who was actually John Harrison's father, who was the one who instructed John to make the scrolls. The scroll coming to this mage was not a coincidence- it was part of a prophecy.

John's father, Lance, knew that the scrolls had parted. He cast a spell, which added some ancient spells to each scroll. These spells were put on the scrolls to tell the person who found them where the next scroll was. He then cast a spell that casted a smaller scroll into a random place in the land. This scroll showed where to find the first scroll and what the scrolls were capable of.

So the scrolls were there… for many, many years…

**That was the story! I hope you enjoyed, so cya next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3: Matthew John Harrison

Chapter 3:

Matthew John Harrison

257 Years later

Matthew Harrison's POV

"AFTER HIM! THEIF!" The words rang through my ears as I dodged the overgrown roots of trees that were older than my ancestors. The guards were getting close; I knew it was a matter of time before I- "AGGHHH!" I feel the quick pain as I fall to the ground. Yes, I tripped. I picked myself up and continued running.

Arrows whizzed past my head as I was running through Garron woods. I grab my wand and mutter a spell under my breath. A rock wall formed between me and a few of the soldiers. I grin. Only two more were on my tail.

I grab my two daggers. I then grab onto a vine, and swing towards the two soldiers. My daggers glinted in the sunlight as they sailed towards the guards. One dagger got the first soldier in the knee, collapsing him. The other dagger sailed right between the eyes of the other soldier.

"HA! RYMEK WILL NEVER WIN!" I shout. I let go of the vine and start running towards Maluj, the only city in all of Minecraftia that wasn't ruled by Lord Rymek IV. You see, around forty years ago King James formed a small but strong army, and fought Lord Rymek III's forces. They didn't defeat Rymek completely, but enough to conquer some land in Minecraftia to build a city.

Rymek IV has been trying to take over the city, but has had no luck so far. Anyways, the guards were after me because of some items I stole from the capital. I stole it all for a few families in Maluj who were very poor, and were starving of hunger.

When I was about half way to Maluj, I tripped over what looked like a small- scroll of parchment?! Out here in Garron woods? I shrug, put the scroll in my satchel, and continue to Maluj.

TIME SKIP- 1 hour later

I could see Maluj over the horizon. The medieval gates of the city stood up strong and proud. The sun was just rising, and I had another busy day ahead of me.

I was about twenty minutes away when suddenly an iron axe whizzed past my ear. I turn around just as a figure jumps on top of me. I fall to the ground, a hooded person standing on top of me. He was a bit shorter than me, and looked like my favorite kind of person, an assassin. Haha, sarcasm.

"GET OFF ME!" I exclaim. The hooded person took out another axe. He raised it above his head, ready to strike… This was the end.

"Just end it already!" I say, after a few seconds. "Aren't you going to kill me?!" In reply, he put down his axe and pulled down his hood - wait… a SHE? It was a she! A she? I just got taken down by a girl!

She had pale white skin, and long, dirty blonde hair. Her gray flannel shirt was unbuttoned, on top of a white undershirt tank top. Her dog tags glinted in the morning sun, and was shining into my eyes. Her eyes were that kind of stormy gray colored. She was also wearing black skinny jeans.

"Uhh… what do you want?" I ask. "Your riches. Now." She demands. "Well…" I then jump up, knocking her to the ground. I grab the collar of her shirt and point my wand at her neck, ready to cast any spell if she moved.

She scowls. "You're a mage… I hate mages." She says, and then punches me in the nose and slams me against a tree. She takes out a dagger and points it at my neck. "And I hate assassins!" I reply, and pushed her off me. I stand up, ready to fight.

"If you just give me your riches, I'll let you go." She said. "I think I'll say the same thing to you." I say back to her. She scowls, and still is clutching her dagger. I then sigh and say "Listen… how about we just leave each other alone. I'm on a quest, and I can't be disturbed." She then stops scowling, puts down her weapon and looks at me a little bit closer.

"Wait… are you- you're Matthew Harrison! Great, great, great, great grandson of John Harrison!" She exclaims excitedly, and then continues, "Maluj has been waiting for you! Have you found the scrolls? Have you?" Surprised and astonished at her behavior, I clear my throat and ask "You're a Maluj resident?"

Still grinning, she nods. I sigh. "I didn't find the scrolls. But I did find some items that'll probably show the destination. She frowns. "Well… is one of those items that scroll in your satchel?" She asks. "Well, I found it in the woods on the way here." I say. "See what's written in it!" She says.

I nod, but then say, "Right after you tell me your name." "Sam. Just Sam." She replies. So I then take the scroll out of my satchel and unroll the parchment. Our eyes grow wider and wider as we read it.

**Hello, my warriors! Thanks for all of the support so far! So today I introduced the main character, Matthew Harrison! And, shout out to Daisy-Is-Lazy for the OC of Samantha! (Sam) So, just some news before I wrap this up! Contests won't start until chapter ten, and the other OCS will be in the story soon! So that's all for today, my warriors! (Btw, sorry if this wasn't a very good chapter! I thought it was a little too rushed!) Anyways, follow, favorite and review! **


	4. Chapter 4: The New Challenge

Chapter 4:

The New Challenge

Matthew Harrison's POV

"Across the land to Matlic, where the cows graze across the plains. Where the scroll of destiny hides beyond the webs of the Rascone mansion. The future it holds. The past it shows. Destiny is shown upon this scroll…"

As I finished reading the scroll, I sighed in amazement. Matlic. I needed to get to Matlic. "Matthew! We need to go to Matlic!" Exclaims Sam. "Wait- we? I'm going alone." I say.

"No! I need to go with you!" Sam yells. "I can help you. Assassins are great fighters!" "Arrrgh… fine! You can come, Sammy!" I say smirking. I was proud with the nickname I created for her. But she wasn't. She suddenly turned serious and held her axe to my neck.

"Do NOT call me that!" She hisses. "Fine! ok! Now get your axe off my neck!" I exclaim. She then straps her axe to her back. "Let's go." She says, walking swiftly to Maluj.

Time skip- 30 minutes later

I finally set foot into the gates of Maluj. It felt great to be back to freedom. The busy city was full with laughter. A band played the happy tunes of Minecraftia. Kids were playing games joyfully.

Unfortunately, someone recognized my face as I was trotting on the sidewalk. "Mr. Harrison is back!" The small boy exclaimed. Everyone stopped what they were doing. The music fell silent. "Uh… yes. I'm back. " I say. I really didn't feel like telling the residents the truth; I didn't find the scrolls. Cheers broke out. Everyone yelled in joy.

"I'd like to see King James." I say. Then the cheering became sad moaning. One of the guards came up to me and says, "Sir Harrison, King James, is dead." My face turns pale. "Excuse me?" "He was assassinated just a week ago; Lord Rymek IV killed him in combat. Luckily, the rest of Maluj's forces drove Rymek off.

Shocked, I say, "Who's king now?" "Well… King James II, but his uncle will be taking over until James is 21." The guard states.

"Then I'll see James." I say. The guard then says, "Sir, his uncle, King Ronald, would probably be better too-" "No! I want to see King James. I know him." I exclaim. The guard sighs. "Well, I guess-" Instead of finishing his sentence, he pulls out a sword and swings the blade towards my thigh. I jump to the side, luckily dodging the blade. Maluj residents scatter in every direction, screaming, once they realize what was going on. More guards step up swords raised, slowly walking towards me. I pull out my wand, along with Sam pulling out her axe. "Erenino!" I mutter. The spell i had casted knocks out one of the guards. Sam slams the hilt of her axe into one of the other guard's neck.

I then mutter another spell, making electrical lightning waves towards the guards, killing the rest. As Sam flicks some blood of here axe, she says, "So you know King James II, huh?" "Yeah, we were friends in kindergarten. Do you know him?" She nods. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

Before I could respond, an explosion erupted from the Maluj capital.

**Hello, my warriors! I apologize for my inactivity! I promise I will get back onto my feet! I also apologize for the short chapter! Anyways, we have our first contest today! This contest will be who can make the best cover for this book! When you make it and everything, send it to me it by private messaging (PM). **

**Prize: The winner will be invited to my SMP Minecraft Realms server!**

**If you dont have a minecraft account, don't worry! Your prize will be the Co-Owner of this story! **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Remember to Favorite, follow, and review!**


	5. Chapter 5: King James II

Chapter 5:

King James II

Matthew's POV

Sam and I run as fast as we can to the capital of Maluj. Weapons drawn, we knew right away that Rymek IV was here. Maluj citizens were screaming and running in every direction. I was remembering every spell I could that I learned in Mage school. As I had just turned eighteen a day ago, I had the license from the government of Maluj to kill.

Sam and I finally reach the city's capital- it was blazing with the crisp, strong smell of fire. "Come on, we got to get to James!" I yell over the sound of minecraftians screaming. "Lets go then!" Says Sam.

I nod as we enter the burning capital.

James II's POV

Scared. For the first time in my life, I was scared. Rymek's follower's were getting closer. I take out my obsidian sword, shaking with fear. Where was Peter? Peter Stark was my protector, and I didn't see him anywhere.

I hear voices coming closer. Unfamiliar voices. The smoke was getting into my lungs; it was getting difficult to breathe. I could finally see the figures in sight; Lord Rymek and his followers were standing in front of me.

Rymek chuckles. "Ahhh… Young king James…" "What do you want?" I say, scowling. "Maluj, stupid boy!" Rymek yells. I stand and raise my sword. Rymek smirks. "You want to fight, eh? Then I'll fight you!"

Rymek then summons a huge scythe. The weapon was made of bolts of lightning, and looked extremely powerful. Well, his weapon was powerful, alright, but it was just as good as mine.

Rymek takes the first move; he strikes his scythe at the ground. I fly backwards from the force of the weapon, slamming into a brick wall. I cough out blood as I stand up.

"My turn…" I say, in a cold blooded voice. I charge towards Rymek and strike him with my sword. Blood starts pouring out of his thigh as my blade sinks in. Rymek was now furious. He strikes at me with his scythe, but I block it just in time. Electric sparks fly out of our weapons as our battle continues. His followers then start joining the fight...

Matthew's POV

The ceiling starts to collapse. We soon realize that James was on the second floor, after scouting the first floor over and over again. My eyes start to water as the smoke gets thicker. The fire ablazing was everywhere. "Over here, stairs!" Yells Sam. Her eyes were red, and she looked like she was going to faint any second.

We run up to the stairs as the ceiling collapses behind us. I then hear voices and the sound of swords clashing. I could tell that Sam was having the same thoughts. We sprint to the battle as fast as we can. I mutter a few spells that would tell us where the fight was. I was also casting some that would clear the smoke a bit.

We were finally behind the raging battle; it was Rymek and his followers fighting James II. Sam and I exchange looks; we needed to help. With a nod, we charged to help James, and possibly, kill Rymek IV.

James II's POV

I started to feel dizzy after five minutes of fighting. The smoke was really getting to me. I was trying my best, but it was kinda hard fighting six people at once. If I hadn't known how to handle a sword, my head would already be on a plaque. I was just about to give up when I see some very familiar figures; Samantha Jones and Matthew Harrison.

Matthew casts a spell towards one of Rymek's guards; the spell had turned the gurad to ashes. Sam then beheaded a guard with one of her axes. Rymek soon realizes that he was in trouble. Matthew and Sam then finish the guards, leaving all of them dead. Only Rymek was left.

Matthew smirks. "Well… once we kill you Rymek, your place will be take by Rymek V!"

"ALANCIA ORPRENDO!" Matthew shouts, as a bright blue beam shoots out of his wand, straight at Rymek. The beam gets Rymek in the forehead.

Rymek's last words were- "YOU'LL NEVER WIN, YOU DIRTY LITTLE-" He withers into ashes before he can finish.

Matthew smiles and says, "What's up James?" I smirk and say, "Eh, just watched a Harrison kill another Rymek." Sam rolls her eyes and says, "Guys, shut up, we got to get out of here! The city still is being raided by Rymek's troops! As much as I'd like to stay and help Maluj, we got to get that scroll Matthew has safe!"

Matthew and I nod, as us three start heading out of building.

**Hello my warriors! I hope you all enjoyed! I love writing this book! Thanks for all the support! (Sorry if the chapter was a little to violent, with Sam beheading ppl and stuff xD) anyways, I will try to get in every OC I can! I just need a little more "male"OC's to start putting more in. Well, hope you all enjoyed, so follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
